


Zoo Day

by StaringAtMyOwnReflection



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtMyOwnReflection/pseuds/StaringAtMyOwnReflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants a break from spending so much time in her dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo Day

"Come on Carm, we're gonna miss the polar bear exhibit." 

"I'm right behind you cupcake." 

////

 

It had been Laura's idea to get out of the dorm room. It was a cool day in September and Laura wanted to get out and have a fun day with her girlfriend. Carmilla couldn't say no when Laura pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes. There was only one thing Carmilla wanted to do and being at the zoo was not what she had in mind. But if Laura was happy then she was happy. 

"Hey cupcake maybe after the petting zoo we could look at the Big Cat house?" Carmilla suggests while watching Laura take a bite of the soft pretzel Carmilla bought.

"That is cool with me!" Laura replies, silencing her question she was dying to know the answer to.

"You may as well ask your question. You're making the confused scrunchy face again." Carmilla chuckled aloud.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you could talk to the other big cats? Cause, ya know, you are a big cat yourself." Laura asks looking at Carmilla with peaked curiosity.

Carmilla was stunned. She had never thought about her shape shifting abilities before. Let alone her communicating with other felines. She had always stuck to herself when in cat form.

"Honestly, I have no idea sweetheart. Maybe we can find out." 

"Okay but first, petting zoo!" 

Laura's child like enthusiasm is one of the reasons Carmilla is in love with this dork. 

////

They finally make it to the Big Cat House and Laura is looking expectantly at her girlfriend. Carmilla looks between Laura and the giant black panther behind the shatter proof glass.

"Say something Carm." Laura insists. She is obviously doing this for science.

Carmilla shakes her head and kisses Laura on the forehead. She cant believe she is doing this.

"Uhm hello, I don't know if you can understand me so give me a sign or something." Carmilla says lowly towards the panther.

Laura steps closer to Carmilla wrapping her arm around the taller girls waist. 

"Did she say anything?" Laura asks in a hushed voice close to Carmilla's ear. 

Just as Carmilla is about to respond, she gets a voice in he head that's definitely not her own. 

"I'm a he! My name is Vaatu."

Carmilla cant believe it, she is talking to the panther.

"He responded, his name is Vaatu." Carmilla says to Laura looking perplexed.

"Oh! Sorry for calling you a she Vaatu, you're a handsome panther." Laura says to said panther.

"Tell the little tiny one that its okay." Vaatu says directed towards Carmilla.

"He said its okay, he's not offended." Carmilla says to Laura, completely excited about this new discovery.

"Hey, here comes my sister Raava. She is a total pric-"

"Watch it Vaatu, I will go for your throat." The jet black panther says to her brother.

The two panthers begin fighting as Laura and Carmilla stand watching.

"What's going on?" Laura asks confused.

"Siblings just being siblings. We should probably head back to campus, its getting late and you look sleepy." Carmilla says while Laura gives a yawn. 

Laura agrees and climbs onto Carmilla's back for a piggyback ride back to campus. Laura leans coward and gives Carmilla a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming to the zoo Carm." 

"No problem creampuff." 

The response falls on sleeping ears, a slight snore emitting from Laura. Carmilla smiles and continues on towards campus.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a litttle drabble sent in on tumblr, its pretty short so I'll post more fics later ^_^


End file.
